It Started With Coffee
by RattyCatty
Summary: Coffee shop AU. Alice goes to get coffee for herself and Rain, only to find a gorgeous redhead has started working at her favourite coffee shop. Are either of them brave enough to pursue a relationship? Rated T for language. Alice/Claire pairing, Alice/Rain friendship.


**I felt like writing but didn't have any ideas, so I asked my friend ( imogenisahobbit on Twitter, imogne on Tumblr) and she came up with a coffee shop AU prompt which I gladly accepted. I only have two chapters right now, but it has the potential to become more if people are interested. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Resident Evil or the characters.**

* * *

"Rain?" Alice asked, peering around the door of the Latina's office, seeing the woman leant back in an adjustable office chair, pinching the bridge of her nose in stress. When she took the job as a soldier in One's Elite team, she hadn't expected there to be this much paperwork; hell, she hadn't expected there to be _any _paperwork, alas, here she was, slaving over a stack of the stuff. "I'm going to get coffee. Do you want some?"

Upon hearing this, Rain Ocampo shot up, leaning forward in her chair. "Like, real, outside coffee?" she said eagerly, a hopeful glint in her tired eyes.

Alice grinned, moving further into the room. "Like, real, outside coffee," she confirmed, watching the woman's hope turn to intense delight and gratitude.

"God, Abernathy, more than you know," Rain breathed, matching the blonde's grin. The Hive had coffee, of course, but none quite as good as that of the coffee shops outside in Raccoon City.

Employees of the Umbrella Corporation's high-tech, underground facility were allowed trips to the surface, the outside world, every fortnight, but, being Head of Security and guarding the Hive's entrance offered certain privileges, more personal time on the surface being one of them.

"You want the usual?" asked Alice. "I'm paying." At Rain's happy nod, Alice threw her a grin before turning to leave.

"I fuckin' love you, man!" the soldier cried after the Head of Security, to which Alice threw back, "Takes more than that to get me in bed," smirking to herself as her friend faked vomiting sounds.

* * *

The drive from the mansion to Alice's favourite coffee shop was short as the blonde drove faster than absolutely necessary, reveling in the sensation of the wind in her hair; a glorious feeling after spending the majority of the week working in her office in the Hive, only surfacing for the nights to retain the 'normal married couple' facade, which she loathed.

While her "husband", Spence, knew she preferred the fairer gender over his, it didn't prevent him from constantly trying to get her into bed, or trying to watch or join in if she brought a partner hope for the night. He was a pig, but they had no choice but to work together if both wanted to keep their jobs. _Oh well, _Alice thought. _Soon we'll bring this corporation down, and I'll be free from him._

Stepping out of her parked Mercedes onto a cobbled street, she pushed all thoughts of Spence aside. She was here for coffee.

The coffee shop was small and quaint, a hidden treasure. Alice had found it one night when she had gone for a walk around the city to clear her head after a particularly stressful day at work, and it had been just what she needed. Since, she had come to it every time she needed to sort through her thoughts or relax, and it was her coffee shop of choice for any and every occasion.

A small bell on the door tinkled as she stepped inside, announcing her arrival, and a beautiful redhead appeared behind the counter. The blonde's brows furrowed slightly as she didn't recognise the woman; coming here so often meant she knew and was friendly with all of the staff (though there weren't many of them.)

Even so, Alice approached the counter with a stellar smile, eyes flicking quickly to the menu though she already knew what she was ordering.

"Hi! What can I get you today?" the redhead asked, a perfect smile on her angelic face. Alice felt attraction course through her at the sound of the woman's voice, and glanced down at the name badge pinned to the redhead's apron. _Claire. Cute name for a cute woman, _the blonde woman thought.

"Can I get a large cappuccino and a double espresso to go, please?" she asked, amazed when she managed to rattle off her order without stumbling over her words in front of this beyond-attractive redhead, Claire.

"Sure. Anything else, ma'am?" Claire asked politely, tapping the order into a machine, the price lighting up on a small display beside it.

"No, thank you, and please, uh, call me Alice," the blonde murmured, her confidence taking a dive off a cliff in the face of such an enchanting woman. As trained, pale blue eyes roamed over Claire's features, she thought she saw a light blush pass over the redhead's face, though she wasn't sure as Claire began going about making the drinks.

"Alice, huh?" she said as she worked. "Pretty name." She moved around the work space, pulling levers, making machines whir loudly, for which Alice was grateful as it gave her time to plan her next sentence. Alice's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she watched Claire move easily, expertly preparing the coffee.

Bringing the coffee cups to the counter at last, Claire finished her compliment. "Pretty just like the person it belongs to." She slid the card machine over to Alice upon seeing the credit card in her hand.

This time, it was Alice who blushed, and she glanced away, a shy smile on her face. _Pull yourself together, Abernathy. _Turning her attention to the card machine and punching her PIN in, she spoke. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall seeing you here before," she murmured, attempting to draw an introduction from Claire. "And I would certainly remember seeing you," she finished boldly, looking back up and meeting the redhead's eyes, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"I'm Claire. I'm new," Claire explained, "Though not inexperienced." The redhead's words and lowered, sensual tone sent Alice's mind straight into the gutter, and a number of wholly inappropriate responses filled her head. It felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. "As I hope your drinks will prove," Claire continued, her voice returning to normal though the sexy smirk remained on her face.

The bell sang out, announcing the presence of someone else and startling the women, bringing them back down to Earth.

Clearing her throat, Alice made a move to leave. "Well, I - uh - I better get back to work. It's been a pleasure talking to you," she stuttered, though she meant every word. "I hope to see you again sometime." The blonde's voice rose slightly at the end, almost turning her words into a question so Claire could decline if she wished.

"I'll be here every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday," the redhead informed, her lips curled into a shy smile. "I'd like to see you again," she admitted.

Grinning, Alice nodded. "Great! Well, have a nice day, Claire," she said slightly awkwardly, making the redhead chuckle.

"You too, Alice," Claire said with a Hollywood smile and a small wave.

Drinks in hand and credit card safely away, Alice made her way out of the shop, smiling to herself like a lovesick teenager.


End file.
